legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle at the Police Station
"The Battle of the Police Station was a major victory for us. However, not all of us were pleased. I lost a lot of good buddies during the fight. Echo, Riskbaen, Larry, Kharan. All excellent Clones" -Clone Commander CC-2224 aka Cody The '''Battle at the Police Station '''was a large scale assult on the Police Headquarters during the Second Brickster War by the Alliance to Restore LEGO Island against the New OGEL Island Army and the Grand Brickster-Bot Army. This battle resulted in a major victory for the Alliance, defeated the Brickster's forces while obtaining secret info and plans from the Headquarters. Background After the success during the Attack at the McStudz Treehouse, The Infomaniac decided to implant a spy on New OGEL Island to uncover information important for total victory against the Brickster's forces. So, a Alliance to Restore LEGO Island solider, who is being left unnamed for safety reasons, headed to the surface of the island and joined ranks with the New OGEL Island Army. This spy managed to uncover valuable information from the New OGEL Island Police Department (NOLPD) and return it safely to the Rebels. One file, most likely very important to the Brickster, was coded in an unknown language that even the Infomaniac couldn't uncover. All of this information was stored into two astromech droids and the foreign file is being translated by C-3PO, a protocal droid. The Battle The Beginning After obtaining the info, the Infomaniac sent Pepper Roni and Brikman McStudz to attack the New OGEL Island Army Headquarters, the former-LEGO Island Police Station. Armed with a lightsaber and the Pizza Turbo Chucker, the Rebel struck down all the Brickster-Bot behind the Police HQ led by Mick Trick, the doppelganger of Nick Brick created by the Brickster. Pepper blasted him with several pizzas, knocking him from the Police Station unconsious. After they finished those Bots, Brikman and Pepper began the climb up the Station to the highest point. Alpha Rex spotted them and sent a distress call to the Brickster-Bots and the New OGEL Island soliders around the island to head to the Police Station. While the solider began their run to the Police Headquarters, Brikman ordered Major K. Ninja VII, Clone Commanders Cody and Neetrix, and Captain Antilles, stationed in the Underground, to send their troops to the Police Station to begin what they hoped would be the final battle to capture the Brickster and end the war. Turning the Tide The beginning of the fight didn't start out to well. With several shield-protected Droideka Brickster-Bots firing upon the Alliance along with an AT-ST walker, a Vulture Droid, and Spy-Clops flying his Spy-Chopper bombing the Alliance. Angrilly, Commander Neetrix ordered Clone Pilot Commander Oddball to get some pilots to a Snowspeeder to help them take down the vehicles destroy the Alliance soliders. Oddball got Luke Skywalker and Dack Ralter to pilot their Rouge Leader-Snowspeeder against the the Vulture Droid. Dack fired his harpoon cable at the Vulture Droid and tied the droid up, knocking it over. Then Skywalker blasted the droid to pieces. Just as Ralter was reloading his harpoon to tie the AT-ST when the walker blasted their wing apart and sent them hurtling north until they were out of sight. Jedi Knight Michael Osterblam struck the AT-ST with his saber and cut open the hatch and killed the pilot. Then he destroyed the AT-ST. Just as he was about to be consumed in the explosion, Michael Force-lept onto Spy-Clops helicopter and cut the propellor into pieces, sending Spy-Clops hurtling into the ocean. Finally, Alpha Rex flew the Brickster to the battle. The Brickster immediently engaged Pepper, determined to defeat his long-time enemy. While Pepper and the Brickster engaged in a furious fist-fight, Colonel McStudz and Major Ninja pushed back the Brickster's forces, ensuring victory. Now the battle AND the war depended on if Pepper could defeat the Brickster, once and for all. Alpha Rex's Revenge Brikman McStudz easily pushed back Alpha Rex, sending him back to the Information Center. Rex soon realized that the Brickster's reign was coming to an end. The First Brickster-Bot headed into the Information Center and ordered a new Brickster-Bot Army fresh from OGEL Island. Then he met them on the outskirts and led the attack to force the Rebels of New OGEL Island. While the army retreated, Alpha Rex flew on top of the Police Station and grabbed Pepper. With all of his super-robot might, he hurled Pepper into the ocean, north to Pirate Bay, where Luke and Dack's snowspeeder was crashed. The Brickster made his way back to the Information Center until he was stopped by Qui-Gon Jinn, who, in a last ditch effort, was trying to capture the Brickster. Alpha Rex was quick to come by and toss Qui-Gon in the same direction as Pepper and the snowspeeder. With that, the battle had ended. Afterwards The battle was officially declared by both the Infomaniac and, reluctantly, the Brickster, a victory for the Alliance. However this battle weakened both armies. the Alliance's Clone and Stormtrooper squadrons were almost completly depleted. The Infomaniac sent Major Ninja's clone, Michael Osterblam, and Sky Lane in a old Imperial Landing Craft to Kamino. While on Kamino, several Brickster-Bot were already on the planet, holding the Kamino Prime Minister Lama Su captive. The Rebels fought down all of the bots, who were led by General Grievous II. Michael fought down the cyborg general, forcing him to flee to OGEL. The Alliance troopers had Lama Su quickly generate several Clone and Stormtroopers and returned to Earth. With the Alliance Army strengthened again, the Infomaniac put attention on the concern of the disapperance of Pepper Roni and Qui-Gon Jinn. Category:Second Brickster War Battle Category:Alliance Victory